


Love-Lorn Pup

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has always been able to drive Sirius mad, knowingly or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love-Lorn Pup

**Author's Note:**

> Underage masturbation, but the sex is of-age.

Sirius gnawed at his lip, staring at Remus' scar-covered back as the thin boy shucked off his jumper. Newly-developing muscles rippled beneath pale skin as Remus fumbled under his bed, looking for his pajama bottoms. Sirius shifted on his own bed, erection swelling to full turgidity in a moment. Bollocks.

It just kept  _happening_ . Sirius risked a mournful glance down at his lap. Sure, he had lived with morning wood his whole life. But these erections: these were something different.  _Insistent_ . These were a pulling at his stomach, a coiling of arousal, a tightness in his balls, cock, entire  _being_ unless he did something about it. 

With one last glance at the beautiful boy emerging triumphantly from under his bed, pajama bottoms in hand, Sirius yanked his curtains shut and cast a silencing spell around him. He had a deep suspicion as to why silencing spells were taught in third year – him learning about them just a few months ago coincided just a bit too perfectly with these newly-arising urges.

As he fisted himself – quick, jerky strokes, designed to bring himself off with the least amount of hassle – Sirius squeezed his eyes shut and thought about Remus. Pretty, pretty Remus: with his scarred, pale skin; with his bony arse that Sirius just couldn't stop staring at, wondering what it would be like to squeeze it; with his red lips, all chapped and cracked from gnawing on them too much in the cold winter months, bent over a book or piece of parchment. All those terrible little imperfections, somehow adding up into this boy that made Sirius' heart and cock ache all at once, sending him off to wank behind closed curtains every chance he could.

With a whimpering cry Sirius came, arousal pulsing in his hand as a few strands of come shot out onto it. Panting, Sirius collapsed backwards onto his pillows, heart beating madly in his chest. As the pleasure from his orgasm faded, it was replaced by a deep sense of loneliness and despair. A tear tracked down Sirius' face as he rolled on his side, wiping his hand half-heartedly on his sheets.

Remus would never want him back. Sirius was a  _boy_ for one, and normal boys didn't like other boys. For another, Remus was bloody brilliant. Sirius was just a lonely wanker hiding behind silencing spells and curtains. With a soft sniff, Sirius buried his face in his pillow and tried to fall asleep.

  


21 years later

  


Sirius groaned. Holy  _fuck_ , but Remus had no idea how sexy he was, sucking on the nib of his quill. Growling, Sirius tried his best to surreptitiously adjust himself in his seat. Wouldn't do to have old Snivellus look over and be confronted by Sirius' raging hard-on. Didn't want to shock the poor sod with the sight of a real man's erection.

Absently stabbing the kitchen table at Grimmauld place with his lock-picking knife, Sirius waited. And waited. And waited, for this bloody inane stupid farce of a meeting to end. They hadn't learned anything new, Harry was still at his Aunt and Uncle's, and holy  _fuck_ Remus was just going to suck the fucking  _marrow_ out of that quill.

A gentle cough to his right caused Sirius to rip his eyes away from Remus' cheeks so sinfully hallowed around the nib of his quill. Kingsley was glancing sidelong at him. “Impatient today?” he prodded.

Sirius snorted. “Fuck off, Kingsley,” he grumbled. “Don't think I didn't see Moody's eye staring at your arse for the first ten minutes of the meeting.”

Kingsley shrugged, not even bothering to deny the accusation. 

Five minutes later – five minutes longer than Sirius ever imagined he'd be able to sit in a room with an erection hard enough to stupefy a man and  _not do anything about it_ – the meeting adjourned, Order members milling about to catch up.

Sirius was having none of that. With a growl he threw his chair back, knocking aside anyone that got in his way as he headed straight for Remus, like a dog on the scent of a bone. Which, essentially, he was.

“Bedroom,” he snarled into Remus' ear. He wrapped a hand around Remus' elbow and guided the bewildered young ex-professor through the halls of Grimmauld and up the stairs, completely ignoring the whispers and snickers from their fellow Order members.

Upon reaching their shared room, Sirius did three things in quick succession: threw Remus onto the bed, locked the door with a flick of his wand, then turned the wand on Remus and himself and vanished their clothes. 

Remus stared at Sirius' – now finally _, finally_ fucking finally  _free_ – erection, jutting red and proud out in front of him. “Need me for something?” Remus asked, all dry wit and calm control. 

Sirius glared as he stalked closer to Remus on the bed, erection bobbing with every step. “You have  _no idea_ how fucking hot you looked, Remus. Merlin's virgin arsehole, Remus: sucking on that quill, cheeks hollowed out,” Sirius had reached the bed now, running one hand over the gentle curve of Remus' cheekbone. “You've always been oblivious to how beautiful you look, the things you do to me.”

Sirius trailed off as Remus' eyelashes flickered. A slow smirk spread across his face, Sirius' mouth falling open as Remus' turned more up.

“You...” Sirius gasped. “You _knew_?!” Remus kept smiling. “You did it _on purpose_?!”

Remus arched a coy eyebrow. “Well. I was in the mood.”

With a growl Sirius leapt atop Remus, wrestling him to the bed and over, until Remus was on his stomach, shaking with laughter beneath him. “You arsehole!” Sirius shouted, hand reaching for his wand. Pointing it at Remus' arse, he muttered a quick lubrication spell. He grinned at the way Remus' body tensed up, then immediately turned to jelly as he felt the spell at work inside of him. “I think you need to be taught a lesson,” Sirius grunted. With one smooth thrust, he buried himself inside Remus.

Remus groaned and writhed beneath Sirius, meeting him thrust for thrust as they pounded away at each other on Sirius' musty old bed. As Sirius' thrusts grew harsher, Remus' shouts and cries climbed higher and higher. Arousal thrummed through the two men as they fucked, until Sirius could take the tension no more and it all snapped out of him, pouring into Remus' clenching arse.

As Sirius collapsed forward he fumbled blindly for Remus' cock, only to find Remus already spurting all over the sheets, body shuddering beneath Sirius in orgasm. Sirius cried out as Remus' orgasm caused him to clench afresh around Sirius, wringing a last few drops of come out of his wilting erection that he didn't even know were there.

They lay there, sweaty and spent and Sirius on top of Remus, until Remus spoke. “Some punishment.”

Sirius somehow found the energy to throw Remus up against the pillow and descend onto him again.  
  


  



End file.
